A computer is a device which includes                a central processing unit (CPU), consisting of control and arithmetic/logic sections that processes information (data); a main memory unit . . . in which the information is held while being processed; and devices that respectively feed information into the CPU (input) and provide the user with the results of the computation (output).The Tormont Webster's Illustrated Encyclopedic Dictionary, 1990 edition published by Tormont Publications Inc., 338 St. Antoine St. East, Montreal, Canada H2Y 1A3, page 363.        
A device need not be popularly known as a “computer” to come within the definition outlined above. Thus, a “personal organizer” and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) are examples of two other forms which would be included within the definition of a computer.
In addition to the components mentioned in the Tormont definition, a computer may contain or be associated with other components. For example, a cellular phone, which would have many components not covered by the definition above, could still include those features which would make such a device a “computer”. I will discuss some of those components, and in doing so define the term “Computer Components”. To assure there is no misunderstanding, the Tormont definition supplies the minimum required to define a “computer”. However, a computer may in fact have many additional components than those mentioned in the Tormont definition, and certain of those components, explained below, will be included in the term “Computer Components”.
For example, a computer would require a power source. Several examples of power sources include batteries and similar electrochemical devices, storage capacitors, and fuel cells. There are a variety of power sources familiar to those skilled in the art, and it is an object of this invention to include all power sources, both those currently known and those which are developed in the future. In addition, the voltage from said power sources may vary for a variety of reasons, including but not limited to the load imposed on said power source and the state of charge of said power source. A means of regulating the available supplied voltage is called here Power Regulation Means. To avoid repetition and to aid in a ready understanding of the principals involved, I mean the term “Power Means” to include any power source and any Power Regulation Means which provides power to the Computer Components, even if said Power Means also supplies power to components not included within the term “Computer Components”.
The Tormont definition of computer includes a “central processing unit (CPU), consisting of control and arithmetic/logic sections that process information (data)”. This CPU normally consists of one or more “Microchips”. Indeed, it is possible to have more than one CPU within a computer, and it is the intention of this Patent Application that the term “computer” includes computers which includes one or more CPUs.
A computer may include one or more integrated circuits, such microprocessors, which are general purpose devices, and application specific integrated circuits (ASIC). For purposes of this Application, I will call such integrated circuits a “Microchip”, and the term “Microchip” would include the CPU or CPUs, any “glue chips”, memory chips, and the like. Glue chips are Microchips which provide support for input and output means.
In addition to the Microchips, the computer may contain certain passive components, such as capacitors, resistors, diodes, and the like, which are necessary for the proper functioning of the circuits associated with said Microchip (herein “Passive Components”). Said Passive Components may be either individual units (“discrete components”) or packaged together into multiple units.
Most computers today transmit signals using electrical circuits. However, the term “computer” is not limited to devices which transmit signals using electrical circuits. Signals can be transmitted through other means, including electromagnetic radiation means (e.g. light and radio waves) and sound waves, and it is the intention of this Patent Application to include computers which transmit signals using other means as well as electrical circuits.
In addition, a Computer may include Output Means. Output Means would include Operator Sense means, such as visual displays and speakers and their associated circuits, and Remote Access Means. Remote Access Means includes means whereby data may be transmitted to or received from devices which are not physically attached to the Computer. Examples of Remote Access Means include modems, cellular phones, sound cards, radio waves (e.g. “Blue Tooth”), light waves (e.g. iRDA), ports, including as printer ports, serial ports and networking ports, and other similar Remote Access Means, as will be known to those familiar with the arts. It is an object of this Invention to include Output Means which are currently known and those which are developed in the future.
In addition, a Computer may contain Storage Means, which are means, both volatile and non-volatile, to store data. As used in this application, the term “data” includes information and computer programs or instructions. There are a variety of Storage Means, which are known to those familiar with these arts, and it is an intention of this Patent to include those Storage Means currently known and those which may be developed in the future.
For purposes of this Application, the term “Computer Components” includes Microchips, Passive Components, Storage Means, Output Means, and Power Means.
A computer may contain a keyboard, either integral with other portions of said computer, or as a separate unit. The keyboard is primarily an input means, although many keyboards also contain output means. It would be perfectly possible to make a computer without a keyboard, utilizing, e.g. pens, stylus, or voice commands to input information and instructions to the processor. However, the invention described here relates only to computers which include a keyboard.
A keyboard may include a plurality of keys, a keyboard structure which holds the keys in place relative to one another and may provide some support against flexure of the keyboard, switch means which detect when a key is being pressed or activated (herein “Key Switch”), and means of communicating this detection, either directly or indirectly, to the computer. For certain keyboards or keyboard sections, there may be a keyboard housing which encloses the back, sides, bottom, and a portion of the top of the keyboard; the keyboard housing may contain positioning means to place the keyboard at a comfortable angle to the user. A keyboard may lack some of the components set out above, and may contain other components.
There exists means of detecting which Key Switch has been activated, and when said activation has been discontinued. Normally, this consists of an electrical circuit that connects the Key Switch to a Keyboard Processor, defined below, although there is no requirement that this circuit be electrical in nature. For purposes of this Application, the “Keyboard Circuit” consists of means of conveying to the Keyboard Processor the information that a keyboard switch has been activated or deactivated.
There are a variety of detection means available, as is well known to those familiar with the art. It is an object of this invention to describe a keyboard which will work with a wide variety of key activation and detection means, both those now known, and those which may be developed in the future. Examples of key activation and detection means using electronic circuits are described by Wooten, U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,755 (1996), which describes both traditional and n-key rollover methods; see also Louis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,473 (1993), Kishimoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,704 (1983); Margolin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,758 (1976), which claims an “electronic circuit” for the keyboard, but does not illustrate said circuit, presumably because such circuits are well known even in 1976. See also my own (Roysden) U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,576 (1997).
The device which detects which Key Switch has been activated is called the “Keyboard Processor”. A Keyboard Processor is typically a microprocessor, although Wooten describes how an ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) can be used as a Keyboard Processor.
A Keyboard Processor may perform additional functions than those described above. For example, the keyboard may contain devices which permit the operator of the computer to move the position of the cursor. The cursor indicates the location on which the keyboard is to place the next letter. One class of such devices are cursor keys. In addition, there exist other devices besides keys which permit the operator of the computer through physical movement or pressure to control the movement of the cursor. Examples include a “mouse”, “touch-pad” and “joy-stick” devices. Other examples are known to those familiar with these arts, and need not be explained further here. As used in this Application, any device which permits the operator of the computer through physical movement or pressure to control the movement of the cursor is called a “Cursor Movement Means”.
In addition to providing input to the computer, the keyboard has means of providing sensory output to the user. Two examples of keyboard input to the user are a buzzer or speaker to provide warnings for certain situations (e.g. that the keyboard buffer is full, and will not accept further input from the keyboard), and lights, typically light-emitting diodes (LEDs), indicating that the “Number Lock” key, the “Caps Lock” key, or the “Scroll Lock” key is activated. This is well known to those skilled in the arts, and need not be discussed further here. Any signaling device contained located on the keyboard indicating state, status, or functioning of said keyboard or the effect of said keyboard on the display means is a “Keyboard Output Sensory Means”.
Accordingly, for purposes of this Patent Application, a Keyboard Processor is any device which performs any of the following functions (herein “Keyboard Processor Functions”):                (a) detects the activation or inactivation of a Key Switch;        (b) detects or controls a Cursor Movement Means;        (c) controls or processes Keyboard Sensory Output Means;        (d) provides power management functions, to reduce the consumption of power when the keyboard is not being used.        
For some keyboards, there will not be a Separate Keyboard Processor; the Keyboard Processor Functions will be fulfilled by circuits within the Computer itself. Accordingly, for purposes of this Patent Application, a Separate Keyboard Processor is a separate device which substantially performs no other functions than Keyboard Processor Functions.
For purposes of this Application, Keyboard Components include the following:                (a) keys of a keyboard;        (b) support structure for the keys and the keyboard;        (c) switch means associated with any key of a keyboard;        (d) Keyboard Circuits;        (e) Keyboard Sensory Output Means;        (f) Any Cursor Movement Means;        (g) Any Separate Keyboard Processor        (h) Any Passive Component operationally associated with any Keyboard Component and directly connected to said Keyboard Component.        
There are innumerable methods of making keys, keyboard structures, switch means, Keyboard Circuits, keyboard housings, and keyboard positioning means, as those familiar with the art will understand, and the illustrations described herein should not be deemed to be a limitation on how the principal disclosed here can be applied. A purpose of this invention is to describe a method of Interleaving Computer Components within a keyboard that can be applied to a wide variety of keyboard types, using a variety of keys, key caps, key operating means, keyboard structures, switch means, Keyboard Circuits, keyboard housings, and keyboard positioning means, both those currently known and those that may be developed in the future. For purposes of illustration, I will describe a typical keyboard key using membrane switch technology, then modify the key to facilitate the invention described herein.
By “Interleaving Computer Components”, I mean that components of the computer which are not normally a part of the keyboard (Computer Components other than Keyboard Components) that can be placed between the keys of a normal keyboard. For example, there now exists a folding keyboard which attaches to a Palm Pilot, the “Think Outside Stowaway Portable Keyboard”, reported in Popular Science, November 1999 (page 91). Said keyboard collapses to about the same size as the Palm Pilot. In other words, a Palm Pilot with said keyboard possesses a volume of approximately twice that of a Palm Pilot alone. However, if the components of the Palm Pilot were interleaved within a keyboard of similar configuration, it would be possible to build a computer with a keyboard, with the exception of the screen or display, which is approximately the same volume as the Palm Pilot alone. Indeed, it would be possible to construct a computer having greater computing power and battery power than the Palm Pilot (again, without the screen) by placing some or all of the components of a Palm Pilot within the spaces between the keys of a collapsible keyboard.
In addition to saving space, Interleaving Computer Components within a keyboard aids the dissipation of heat caused by said Computer Components.
Accordingly, while placing Keyboard Components within a keyboard is not novel, placing Computer Components other than Keyboard Components within a keyboard is both novel and very useful.
Similarly, there exist keyboards in which the computer is incorporated within the keyboard structure. However, that is accomplished by placing the components below the keys of the keyboard, or outside the perimeter of the keys. There exists, to the knowledge of the undersigned, no computer keyboard in which the Computer Components other than the Keyboard Components are placed between the keys. The arrangement described in this Patent Application is both novel and meets the needs of the marketplace by describing a method of making a computer that is substantially smaller than is possible using existing technology.
In conclusion, those familiar with the technology will understand what is meant by “computer” in this Application, notwithstanding that the popular nomenclature of a device may be phone, calculator, (electronic) typewriter, PDA, or something else. It is an object of this disclosure to describe a keyboard in which a variety of Computer Components, both those which are currently known and those which are developed in the future, can be interleaved between the keys of said keyboard.